dailylifewithamonstergirlfandomcom-20200214-history
Cultural Exchange Between Species Bill
The Cultural Exchange Between Species Bill is a government legislation that was passed three years prior to the start of Daily Life With A Monster Girl. It condones cultural exchange between human and humanoid species. Before the act, the government, while it was aware of their existence and actions in the world, would hide the presence of humanoid species from the general human population. After it was decided that all species could benefit from open and peaceful co-existence with each other, the bill was proposed and passed. Through the guise of a cultural exchange program, many of the humanoid species have successfully integrated into human society, however, there does exist individuals and groups who wish to take advantage of or otherwise harm members of alternate species and so legislation has been enacted to incorporate members of humanoid species into the "human rights" acts. Protecting them from being acted upon by, or act upon with, violence with the threat of criminal charges and appropriate punishment. Functions within the Bill Cultural Exchange Program Working in the same manner as typical international cultural exchange programs, through this program humans have been sent to experience life within the cultures of alternate species, while members of those cultures have also been invited to experience life in the human world. To protect the program's participants, various rules have been formed. Chief amongst these is the rule that alternate species are forbidden to harm humans, whether it be physically, emotionally, psychologically or financially, and vice versa. Another rule prevents sexual intercourse and marriage between species, with the punishment of imprisonment and/or deportation being enacted upon the participants. An amendment to this rule, that allowed for interspecies marriage between individuals, is later experimented with using Kurusu Kimihito as the test subject of whether or not the amendment is viable. Cultural Exchange Security Squad & M.O.N. The Cultural Exchange Security Squad and Monster Ops: Neutralization (M.O.N.) are specialized combat squads assigned with the task of upholding the laws of the Cultural Exchange Program. Due to the rule forbidding humans from harming extra-species, and visa versa, the Cultural Exchange Security Squad (a squad consisting of solely human agents) is assigned to deal with humans while M.O.N. (a squad consisting solely of extra-species agents) is assigned to deal with members of extra-species. Incidents these squads are involved in include but are not limited to; retrieval of wandering cultural exchange participants, rescue of kidnapped participants. Private Security Company Talio & Extra-Species VIP BodyGuards The Private Security Company Talio have a same goal as Cultural Exchange Security Squad or M.O.N. but with using different problem solving method.Unlike Cultural Exchange Security Squad or M.O.N. who specialized in both law enforcement''' '''and anti-terrorism their task is protection requested VIP. Gallery File:ExchangeProgram1.png File:ExchangeProgram3.png File:ExchangeProgram4.png File:ExchangeProgram5.png File:ExchangeProgram6.png File:ExchangeProgram7.png File:ExchangeProgram8.png File:ExchangeProgram9.png File:ExchangeProgram10.png File:ExchangeProgram11.png File:ExchangeProgram12.png File:ExchangeProgram13.png File:ExchangeProgram14.png File:ExchangeProgram15.png File:Rachnea5.png Trivia *Smith is a cultural exchange coordinator overseeing the humanoid species girls assigned to Kurusu Kimihito's household. *While it is true that humanoid species such as Cat-girls, Bunny-girls and Kobolds have integrated within human society without much fuss, species such as Arachne and Lamia, whose predator-based bodies cause fear amongst general humans, have a much harder time gaining trust and acceptance in the human population. *Certain financial costs accrued by residential households involved in the cultural exchange program are reimbursed by the government. Category:Terms